batesmotelfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca Hamilton
Rebecca Hamilton is an ex-girlfriend of Alex Romero who was a banker for Bob Paris. After Bob's death, she began harrassing Romero in the hope of acquiring the key to the safety deposit box left behind by him. She is the main antagonist of the fourth season. Biography Season 4 When Romero returned to his house, he found Rebecca there. She asked him what was going on and as she tried to kiss him, he told her that he had got married. She inquired about Bob Paris, who she said took off before the DEA raided his house. Worried that she was in danger since they seized his bank accounts and all of his records, Romero reassured her she was safe and she left. ('Til Death Do You Part) She texted Romero to ask him to come and see her at the bank. When he got there she asked him straight out if he had anything to do with Bob's disappearance, but he didn't say anything. She then told him that Bob had a safe deposit box with $3 million in it and there were two keys - she had one and he had the other. She later met Norma at the winter lights festival and Norma questioned Romero about her. When they got home, they found that the house had been ransacked. Romero had his suspicions about who was responsible - Rebecca. (Lights of Winter) Romero met Rebecca at a diner and told her he knew she had broken into his house and warns her to stay away. While they eat their dinner, Romero warned her that the DEA called him to ask about her and warns her to keep her head down. Rebecca then asks Romero about the key and continues to deny that he has it. Later, she met him outside the sheriff's department and told him she was upset that he was married since he never proposed to her and told her he never wanted to get married again. She then said she was sorry and that to marry him, Norma must have been something special. (Refraction) Romero met Rebecca again at a diner and gave her Bob's key, telling her that he didn't want payment in return. (The Vault) Rebecca visited Romero at work and informed him that she would be leaving for Indiana since her mother was sick when in reality she was planning to escape from the DEA. He tried to convince her to stay as the DEA would be looking for her. (There's No Place Like Home) As Rebecca attempted to board a flight to Indiana there was a problem with her card as she purchased a ticket. She was approached by two DEA officers and detained for questioning. They informed her that she would be in the clear over laundering Bob Paris' drug money if she handed Romero over to them. (Unfaithful) After further questioning by the DEA, Rebecca agreed to wear a wire in order to get Romero to confess to Bob Paris' murder. She met Romero at a restaurant for lunch but from her line of questioning, he realized he was being set up and asked where her wire was. She told him and he informed the DEA to back off. (Forever) Trivia * Her name is a possible homage to the titular character in Daphne du Maurier's 1938 novel "Rebecca", which was adapted into a movie two years later by Alfred Hitchcock. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Criminals